The present invention is a hand-supported pivoting cleaning device which enables a user to clean awkwardly configured surfaces or surfaces that are difficult to reach using conventional cleaning devices. Such surfaces include, but are certainly not limited to, windshield interiors and cylindrical surfaces.
Conventional cleaning devices include a sponge back washer described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,237 (Rhodes) by which an elongated handle is attached, via a hinge, to a rectangular base having a sponge attached thereto on the side opposite the hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,450 (Griffin et al) describes a dust mop having an elongated handle pivotally attached to a dust mop carrier portion having an upper rigid portion and a lower cleaning portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,860 (Thielen) describes a mop frame assembly having an elongated handle pivotally attached to a mop via a universal joint including holding members and locking plugs.
However, none of the references described above relate to a cleaning device pivotally attached to a hand-supported guiding and directing portion to enable a user to direct the cleaning device into awkwardly-configured and tight-fitting spaces that are otherwise unreachable by conventional cleaning devices.